


Back Home For The Holidays

by ClaireKat, Warblettie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireKat/pseuds/ClaireKat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warblettie/pseuds/Warblettie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama has to go back home for Christmas and what does that mean. That means he will be interrogated by his family about how school is going, what he is doing with his life, what job he has, who he is talking too and is he dating someone yet. But maybe his bff HInata could help him at least answer the last part ~<br/>For the Kagehina Exchange present for number 134</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Home For The Holidays

It was that time of the year again. The holiday that everyone had a major shit over and spent all their money and time celebrating. That time of the year when Kageyama had to go back to his home town to basically be interrogated by his family and close relatives. How was school, was he making good grades? What was his major? Was he still playing volleyball? Had he gotten in a relationship yet? That was the one question that drove Kageyama up the wall and made him hate Christmas: why wasn’t he in a relationship with someone yet?

What business did his family have in his romantic life? No business that’s what. He just wished he could shut them all up but the only way he’d be able to do that was if he showed up with a boy or girl on his arm.

He had to go home though because if he didn’t his family would call him non stop asking him all these questions so at least he could go spend a weekend with them and then they’d leave him alone for about a month.

Kageyama flopped back on his bed with a huff, the stack of clothes he had been folding falling over as the bed moved. He cursed and attempted to push them back into a stack before they all came undone.

“Haha can’t even hold your own against a t-shirt, Kageyama?” His roommate Hinata teased from the other side of the room, lounging on his bed with his computer in his lap. Kageyama had actually forgotten that his roommate was even home but Hinata had said he was staying on campus for the holiday because his family was abroad and he couldn’t afford to go see them.

Kageyama sat up, his elbow on the pile now to hold it up. “Just go back to your blogging dumbass.” He stood and continued to put his clothes and such in his duffle. His train left early the next morning so it was easier for him to pack now rather than rush around in the morning and forget something. “At least you don’t have to go see your family and play 20 questions all week.”

Really Kageyama envied that the other boy got to stay here by himself and relax through the holiday.

“I’d rather my family asked me about school, they are gone so much that they don’t ask about it too much.” Hinata shrugged, Kageyama could tell the boy was being genuine. Hinata had told him about how had to take care of himself when he was younger because his mother and father would be gone on business and how he had spent holidays alone a lot.

Wait…No…wait..well. could that actually work? Kageyama looked at Hinata. He might as well ask. “Hey Hinata how would you like to come home with me for the holidays?”

Hinata’s head snapped up as though he had just been told all his student loans were gone “Really? Hell yeah!!” The small man jumped off his bed and went to his closet to start throwing clothes on is bed to pack.

“There is one condition though..” Kageyama couldn’t believe this was really happening but hey it would work out well for the both of them right? He would have a boyfriend that would consume all the attention of his mother and Hinata wouldn’t have to spend the holiday alone. 

Hinata turned around with two shirts in his hands.

“You have to pretend to be my boyfriend for the weekend.” Kageyama didn’t dare look up from his hands clenched in his lap. This was it, why had he thought this was a good idea? Hinata was going to think this was crazy. He could move out, they’d stop being friends, what would he do then? He’d have to move back home because rent was to high for him alone then spend all his time with his parents.. wait Hinata’s mouth was moving. “What was that?”

Hinata crossed his arms “I said ok.” he cleared his throat to ease some of the awkwardness that had set in the room “After all it’s just pretend, we can act just like we do now except hold hands around your family.” He shrugged and went back to cleaning.

Kageyama gave a short nod and went back to packing.

This could work out the two of them already knew so much about each other since they had been friends all through high school and now roommates in collegel. They could really pull this off. Hinata was right all Kageyama would have to do is hold his hand, open doors, ya know boyfriend stuff like that. He took a deep breath, yeah they could do this.

——-

“Tobio is here and he has a small boy with him!!” A woman yelled inside the house that Kageyama and HInata currently stood in front of.

Kageyama shook his head “That’s my Mother..”

HInata had puffed up and had an annoyed face on “I’m not that small.”

The door swung open to reveal an average height woman of average build, with long black raven hair and scary smile on her face. Yup this was Kageyama’s mother. She wrapped her son in a tight hug “Welcome home Tobio honey!” She kissed his cheek then turned to Hinata “And who is this.” She smiled at him.

“This” Kageyama motioned towards Hinata and took his hand in his own “Is my boyfriend Hinata Shouyou, we have been dating for the past two months.”

Hinata bowed slightly “Sorry for the intrusion, thank you for having me.”

Kageyama’s mother hugged Hinata “It’s alright honey no problem! I’m glad Tobio has finally brought someone home!” She moved to the side and the boys entered the house. They could see a Christmas tree in the living room and various holiday trinkets spread throughout the house.

“Why don’t you two go get unpacked in Tobio’s room then come down for some snacks. Your aunt, father and cousins will be here soon.” She spoke the last part to Kageyama then disappeared into the kitchen.

The two started up stairs to only be stopped by Kageyama’s mother who popped her head out of the kitchen. “And call me Alice, Hinata. I was raised abroad so i’m not to big on this formalities. Oh and I hope you two don’t mind sharing a bed since Tobio didn’t think of calling me and telling me he was bringing home someone.”

Kageyama nodded “O-okay that will be fine. Come on Hinata.” He took the other’s hand before he could say anything dumb and continued up stairs.

Kageyama opened his bedroom door and tossed his duffle on his bed, at least it was rather large enough for the two of them. “If you want I can sleep on the floor since you are the guest after all.” Hinata may annoy the crap out of him sometimes but he still had manners.

“What no! This is your house I can’t sleep on the floor.” Hinata sat his things on the ground and started to rummage through them looking for his toiletries.

“No you are the guest, you should sleep on the bed.” Kageyama picked up Hinata’s bag and placed it on his bed then took his own and put it were Hinata’s was.

Hinata stood up “But it’s your house. You should sleep in your bed.” He switched the bags again.

Now Kageyama was getting annoyed “Why can’t you just let me be polite?” He took hold of the other’s bag to put it on the bed again but Hinata had a tight grip on it. The shorter may not look it but he was pretty strong from training so hard. “Hinata give me your bag.”

“No! I will sleep on the floor.” Hinata tugged on the strap.

Kageyama tugged back more forceful than planned causing Hinata to come flying towards him. The duo landed back on the bed, Kageyama under Hinata whose crotch was now in the other’s face his duffle still in his hands.

If this wasn’t bad enough there was a light knock on the door then it opened “Tobio honey I found-.’ Alice stopped mid-sentence when she say the boys before her and quickly turned around “OH excuse me! I’ll just be downstairs.. You two take as long as you need!” She shut the door and ran downstairs. The two could hear holiday music play loudly.

Kageyama reached up to rest on Hinata’s chest. Hinata looked down “K-Kageyama?”

The next thing Hinata knew he was pushed roughly off of Kageyama and now on the ground with a thud.

“We can just share the bed.” Kageyama was blushing slightly and he could see that the shorter man too had a slight pink on his cheeks. He sighed “At least now my mom won’t think our relationship is fake..”

Hinata bounced up onto his feet and coughed “I’m going down… stairs. Downstairs.” He scratched at the back of his neck and left in a rush, his bag forgotten on the ground.

Kageyama picked up the other’s bag and sat it on the bed then plopped down with a sigh. Great now there would be a awkward tension between the two of them and they needed to act like a happy couple in front of his family.

Not that he hadn’t maybe just a little, possibly liked Hinata on his face. Thoughts of Hinata sitting on his face bare naked moaning above him suddenly flooded his thoughts.

Kageyama shot up on his feet, holy shit no. He shook his head and went into the bathroom attached to his room. He turned on the sink and splashed his face with cold water. Curse his hormonal urges. That’s all that those thoughts were. Yeah it was from the lack of sex he was having recently. Yeah that was it. Kageyama nodded to himself in the mirror for assurance. Man did he have to get laid when he got back to school.

Once he had calmed down he headed downstairs to find Hinata sitting at the table with his mother, the two of them laughing over a photo album. Kageyama went over to see the photos and stopped when he saw they were baby photos of himself. “Mom!” He exclaimed and took the album from the two of them.

His mom laughed “Come on honey they are just baby photos it’s not like I showed him the ones of you naked in the tub.” She stood and took the album then went to finish up with snacks.

Hinata laughed at Kageyama’s face that was a bright red as the Christmas decorations “Oh come on Kageyama I bet they weren’t that bad.”

Kageyama glared at the other and sat down next to him.

The three of them spent the next hour talking about their lives and Kageyama was actually happy to talk about his school life with his mother for once. Hinata being there and diverting the attention from himself helped a lot.

After a while the rest of Kageyama’s family arrived and they were just as thrilled as Alice was that Tobio had finally bought home a man, even if he looked like he was still in high school.

The whole family sat around and caught up, they of course drilled Kageyama all about his and Hinata’s relationship but it wasn’t to bad. Kageyama sat with his arm rested over Hinata’s shoulders, the smaller boy snuggled into his side. This felt oddly natural.

Once it was time for everyone to go to bed they made their ways to their respective room, Alice sending a wink to Kageyama.

What the fuck was up with his mom?

When he opened his door he now knew. On his bedside table was a bottle of expensive organic lube and a few packets of condoms “Oh my god..” Kageyama blushed furiously.

Hinata snorted “Your mom is really excited you have a boyfriend isn’t she?” He picked up the lube and read it over “Woah this is the good shit…”

Kageyama snatched the bottle from Hinata “She needs to mind her own business.”

“Well she did kind of walk in on us in a suggestive position..” Hinata sat down on the bed and took off his shirt to change into his pajamas.

Kageyama turned around quickly “Can’t you do that in the bathroom?”

“It’s not like we haven’t changed in front of each other a million times Bakayama. But whatever just because you’re ‘embarrassed’ I’ll go change in the bathroom.” Hinata laughed a bit and went to change in the bathroom.

What was up with Kageyama? He was acting so strange tonight. Hinata was right the two of change in front of one another all the time. He buried his head in his pillow, come on man get a hold of yourself. It’s not like he actually liked Hinata or anything, no this guy was a complete volleyball obsessed dumbass why would he ever have a crush on him.

Kageyama heard the bathroom door open and close then felt a dip in the bed as Hinata climbed in next to him. He rolled to face the red head “Hey dumbass….” He leaned forward once he had the other’s attention and kissed him on the lips.

There was a small squeak that left Hinata’s lips as the two kissed.

Kageyama pulled back blushing like a virgin “Yeah I like you.” He said matter o factly.

Hinata stared at Kageyama “I-I like you too actually” He scooted closer to Kageyama and cuddled into the bigger man’s chest.

Kageyama wrapped his arms around Hinata. It felt right. It felt natural for the two of them to be like this.

For the rest of the weekend they no longer had to pretend to be a couple because now they actually were.

Maybe coming home for the holidays wasn’t so bad anymore, as long as Kageyama had Hinata at his side.


End file.
